


Officer

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's been arrested but can he use his big blue eyes and his best flirting skills to get out of being charged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



There's alarms blaring, the sound of a helicopter whirring above them and an entire armed police response unit heading towards the building.  Kevin's running towards the fire escape, it comes out on a small side street that's behind a parking garage, he'll be able to scramble through the maze that is a multi-storey car park and lose them.

He bursts through the door to see four armed men pointing very large guns at him.  Even with his skills he's not sure he could take all of them and not be seriously injured. Kevin sighs before placing his hands behind his head and lying down on the floor.  He's handcuffed and dragged into a police van.  The door is slammed behind him and the Officer across from him looks bemused.

Kevin's giving the officer his best puppy eyes look, the zip cuffs are digging and it's awkward to sit with his hands restrained behind him, "Officer handsome, I mean Vandoorne, maybe we could work this out," he says in his soft breathless voice, before throwing him a wink.

"Have you been read your rights?" Stoffel asks, he's watching as the scruffy man fidgets in his seat, his beard is a mess and his long hair clearly hasn't been washed in days, it's just slicked back with its own grease. When he doesn't answer Stoffel reads him his rights, before asking if he's injured.

"No, but these cuffs are killing me," Kevin whines, it's almost pitiful and he's got his big blue eyes aimed on their target.

Stoffel sighs and finds his own cuffs, the metal kind that don't chafe as much, although he understands why armed response use the zip cuffs, they're quicker, you can carry lots of them and there's no messing around with keys when you have to hand them over to people like him.

He puts one of Kevin's hands in the cuff before attaching to a metal hoop in the van, it's designed so prisoners can sit almost normally in the van, and then he cuts off the zip cuffs. "Thanks," Kevin says with a sigh of relief, he's rubbing his wrists to get the blood back into them before playing with his the collar of shirt, exposing his tattoo as he bites on his lip.

Stoffel swallows hard and fidgets under all that restrictive police gear, eyes drawn to the attractive prisoner.  Kevin flexes his free arm in an exaggerated gesture, resting his hand behind his neck so that the Officer gets a good view of his toned arm and his tattoos, he's well aware of how spectacular they look on his pale skin.

Stoffel's almost sweating by the time the van comes to a halt, Kevin's been putting on quite a show, he just hopes that the tape from the van never has to appear in court, for that could be quite embarrassing. Kevin's act comes to a halt once they're in the police station, Stoffel has to sit with him while he's processed and then escorts him to the interview room.

They had to take Kevin's shoes, couldn't risk him having a weapon or something to hang himself with.  At first Stoffel thinks it's just an accident that their feet keep touching under the table, he tries to tuck his feet under his chair but then Stoffel feels a foot creeping higher and higher along his thigh.  He's aware that his colleagues are watching though the one-way mirror so he pulls on his poker face and asks the questions.  Kevin gives playful but ultimately useless answers.  Twisting everything. 

"What were you doing at the bank?" Stoffel asks again. 

"Waiting to meet the man of my dreams," Kevin smirks as his foot finds the bulge in Stoffel's trousers.

"Who are you working with?"

"Why, are you the jealous type?" Kevin's enjoying the look of frustration on Stoffel's face.  He can see that his foot is definitely doing the job.

Kevin's moving his foot faster and faster, grinning manically.  Stoffel's unable to speak as his orgasm rushes over him, his face a grimace as he tries to keep from crying out, fists clenched on the table.  He takes a deep breath and his eyes lock with Kevin's, his grin so wide that it looks like his face might split.

There's a knock on the door, and Stoffel's heart is in his mouth when he sees that it's his supervising officer, suddenly worried that he knows what just happened. 

"He's free to go," his supervisor says and Kevin admires Stoffel's confused face.

"Yes sir," Stoffel leans over to let Kevin out of the handcuffs and Kevin cheekily gives him a kiss on the cheek, just to watch him blush.

As Kevin wanders out of the room in his mismatched socks, sexily swinging his hips, he blows Stoffel a kiss from the door.

Once they're alone Stoffel asks his supervisor what is going on, in a tone that would normally get him a telling off but his supervisor just sighs and tell him that, "He's Section 20".

Stoffel groans, Section 20 is the undercover department, and they get arrested and processed just like anyone else so it won't blow their cover.  But what the fuck was all that flirting?

He scurries to processing, that's where Kevin will get his stuff back, and catches him just as he's putting his shoes on.

"Have fun in there?" Stoffel says in a low growl.

"It's always fun with you," Kevin says with a wink.

Stoffel looks conflicted, he knows he shouldn't be talking to him but he can't leave, not yet, he needs to know why he's playing this game. "Why me?"

"I've seen you in action, and I'm getting out in a couple of weeks, back into a uniform," Kevin says and when he sees that Stoffel's not smiling he adds, "It's been ages since I had a boyfriend, and the rumours are that you play for my team, so how about a drink?"

Stoffel's half flattered, but the other half of him is worrying that it's a set-up.  He doesn't say anything and Kevin just smiles before walking away, through the door and onto the street.

A couple of weeks pass and the jokes fade, Stoffel's a good Officer and he's helped out most of the people he works with at some time or other. So they can't be surprised when Stoffel holds them to account over their derogatory remarks. 

He's got a couple of hours of paperwork left, he should be off shift now but it's his day off tomorrow and he doesn't want to be in work for any reason.  Four coffees later he's regretting his decision to stay late, he hasn't got anything done apart from help colleagues out and when a suspect got out of hand in holding he had to go help. Which got him kicked in the balls for his trouble, thankfully they didn't have shoes on.  So now he's preparing for another two hours in work, sitting awkwardly at the computer. The machine's just booted up when a baby faced uniform comes up to his desk.

"I'm off duty, rookie," Stoffel says politely but firmly.

"Who are you calling rookie?" and Stoffel immediately recognises the breathless voice.

"Kevin?" he's had a shave and his hair is no longer a fluffy mess in need of a wash.  He's in a fresh uniform, covering his tattoos, as they should be on duty, and he looks like he's fifteen.

"Told you I'd be back on the beat soon," Kevin smirks. "I heard you had fun with 'the Hulk' in holding," he adds and Stoffel unconsciously shifts to ease the pain in his groin.

"Yeah, just unlucky," Stoffel winces.

Kevin leans in close and whispers, "Need someone to kiss it all better?"

Stoffel makes an inarticulate sound, a mix of arousal and pain as part of him forgets that it's bruised and tries to get hard in his tight trousers. "I should finish this paperwork," he says but he can hear that his heart's not in it.

"Well, if you change your mind," Kevin says with a wink before scribbling his number on a post-it, his big eyes looking up at Stoffel the whole time.

He hands it to Stoffel, who blushes and says 'thank you'.  Kevin's just turning to leave when Stoffel says, "I've changed my mind".

Kevin grins before leading him out of the station, offering to drive back to Stoffel's place, Kevin's staying in with the rookies until he gets his own place sorted, everything he owns is in a small kit bag that he has with him.

Stoffel's flat is small but meticulously tidy. Kevin expected nothing less. Kevin takes the initiative and calls for some pizza from a local takeaway. While Stoffel excuses himself to get a shower, he's not been in the shower long when he hears the pizza arrive but it can wait. The water feels so good and he needs a minute to collect his wits.  Kevin's attractive, funny and from asking around he's very good on the job. Loyal, which seems an odd choice of words for someone who works undercover.  He's lost in his thoughts when there's a quiet knock at the door.

"Two minutes," Stoffel yells over the sound of the water.  He's expecting Kevin to tell him the food's here.

"Need someone to scrub your back?" Kevin asks and Stoffel can see the cheeky grin on his face.

Stoffel smiles to himself before yelling, "Sure, why not?" He's not given a chance to say anything else as Kevin's poking his head around the shower door and sliding into the shower with him.

There's a thumb gently brushing over his cheek and Stoffel leans in to kiss Kevin, the sensation of the water running over their lips adding to how sensual it all is.  They kiss until the water runs cold before scurrying out of the shower and wrapping themselves in towels.  It's a cold night and Stoffel suggests that they eat in bed, and watch movies on the laptop.

"Trying to get me into bed on a first date," Kevin says playfully, nuzzling Stoffel's neck as he kisses along the side of his face.

"Tell me you don't want this," Stoffel says as he makes his pecs dance, it feels like the first time he's had the upper hand with Kevin.

Kevin's kissing at his aroused nipples, and his hand is wandering to play with his bruised balls.  Stoffel gasps in pain and Kevin murmurs an apology.

"I'll be gentle with you," Kevin whispers as he pushes Stoffel back onto the bed.  He's got his lips wrapped around Stoffel's cock, holding it carefully at the base as his head bobs up and down.  Stoffel's grasping at his hair and moaning in pleasure.  It's been so long since he's felt like this and he's coming far too quickly for his own liking, but it's probably for the best, as gently as Kevin's doing this there's still a dull ache in the general region.  Kevin licks him clean with his talented tongue before coming up for messy kiss.

The satisfied look on Kevin's face is amazing and Stoffel can't believe his luck. 

Kevin's still there the next morning, and he never actually gets round to finding a place of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
